El Zorro
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: Cuando los amores del pasado vuelven nunca es buena señal


Damon jamie.. ya saben...

El amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte, casi tanto como para matar o morir por el.

Sin embargo el amor puede ser peligroso cuando se prefiere la primera opción, cuando se mata por amor.

Murdoc se habían casado legalmente hacía una semana con Akuma para poder registrar al pequeño dante. Murdoc se había puesto para la ocasión una camisa negra de mangas largas, aunque los mismo jeans y botas de siempre. Por su parte su esposa llevaba una camisa negra ceñida de mangas cortas y una falda roja hasta las rodillas combinando con tacones negros. Detrás de ellos Leez y 2D hacían de testigos vestidos el de traje y ella con una blusa escocesa roja y un pantalón negro de vestir. Y mas atrás aun en la sala sus amigos los miraban felices de que el indomable satanista finalmente fuese puesto bajo control. Noodle sostenía a Dante quien llevaba el mismo atuendo de su padre y a quien Damon observaba desafiante.

Una mañana, después de bañar a su hijo, Akuma bajo a la sala donde Murdoc y noodle tocaban bajo y guitarra respectivamente solo por diversión.

_definitivamente es hijo tuyo-se quejaba la diablesa-llora cuando intento ponerlo en el agua.

_Awww... es igualito a muds entonces-rió la nipona. Murdoc se limito a seguir tocando su parte de Feel good Inc.

_Cielo...me permites mi bajo?-solicito ella

_Querras decir MI bajo, el maestro me lo dio cuando sellamos el pacto.

_ Es MI bajo, lo tengo desde pequeña, cuando parecía de doce. Papi me lo quitó diciendo que lo necesitaba para cerrar un pacto con un tipo...el tipo con el que me casé.

_O sea que El Diablo era tuyo?-dijo el bajista entregándole el instrumento a su mujer.

_ Vaya Karma-comentó Noodle.-sus vidas estaban unidas mucho antes de conocerse.- Dante gateó hasta la nipona y se puso a jugar y jalarle el cabello despacio haciéndola reír.

Akuma se puso a tocar el bajo, era realmente buena, siempre le había gustado la música, aunque sus padres tenían otros planes para ella.

_ Yo también te extrañe viejo amigo-le dijo al bajo mientras tocaba.

Luego del almuerzo todos en Kong estaban jugando cartas mientras Leez y Akuma jugaban con el recién nacido. En ese momento sonó el timbre y Murdoc que iba perdiendo aprovecho para abandonar.

_las cartas están falladas, mejor veo quien toca.

Murdoc abrió la puerta y un joven nipón con el cabello negro y unas mechitas rojas estaba allí parado. Tenía el cabello atado con una cola de caballo corta y llevaba una camisa china naranja con pantalones negros.

_Buscas a Noodle verdad?-arriesgó el satanista

_No conozco a la persona que usted dice, yo quisiera hablar con la señorita Akuma D' Vill

_Querrás decir Akuma Niccals- dijo algo sonriente el orgulloso padre de familia.

_La que yo busco se apellida D' vill, es joven y bonita con ojos verdes y el cabello púrpura y..-

_ ...púrpura y negro, lo se... creo que se como se ve mi esposa sin que me lo diga un desconocido.-ante la palabra esposa el nipón palideció.

_Q...quiero verla. Un engendro como tu nunca podría quitarme a Akuma-sama- lo único que el visitante recibió fue un rotundo golpe en el ojo cortesía de un marido celoso y enfadado.

Quien era Muds?-preguntó Russel

_Un japonés que me llamó engendro y no sabía que tu y yo nos casamos.-dijo señalando a akuma con la mirada.

_ Te dijo su nombre?

_ no, lo conoces?

_cabello negro con mechitas rojas?

_Ese mismo, quien es?

_ Akimichi!!, noods ven conmigo su ingles no es muy bueno-dijo la diablesa corriendo a la puerta antes de que el japonés se fuese.

(Nota: odo lo que este entre ** se supone esta en japonés)

Akuma abrió al puerta y apoyado contra la pared aun estaba el nipón.

*_Michi-Kun... hace ya cientos de años que no te veía.

_akuma-sama me abandonaste en Makaimushi y cuando por fin te encuentro te casas con un humano.

_Murdoc no es un simple humano, es el siervo mas fiel de mi padre y el contrato dice que su alma me pertenece, así que puedo hacer de el lo que quiera, incluso casarme con el o tener un hijo.-ante esta declaración el nipón deja ver 6 largas colas de zorro y orejas del mismo animal.

_Aun no eres un kitsune completo…yo no te abandoné Michi-kun, tu te fuiste y luego regresé a mi mundo, hace no mucho tiempo que estoy aquí, tuve una maduración adelantada por el embarazo y hace apenas dos semanas tuve un niño, ella es mi amiga noodle, ella es Japonesa así que será tu traductora mientras yo no este cerca. Puedes pasar. pero oculta tu identidad*

Muchachos, quiero presentarles a Youko Akimichi, pueden llamarlo michi-san o solo michi, no habla mucho ingles así que Noods y yo seremos sus traductoras.

_Y porque ese gusano te reclama en mi propia cara?-dio murdoc ardiendo en celos

_Muds, tranquilízate, Michi-kun es mi ex… pero hace cientos de años que no sabia nada de el y no sabía nada sobre mi actual vida.

La joven toma a su hijo en brazos y lo acerca al kitsune para que lo vea.

*_El es mi hijo dante, espero que comprendas que amo a Murdoc y que somos una familia ahora, pero papá puede reasignarte en un puesto importante. Ahora que tengo un hijo heredare el trono así que incluso yo puedo darte un puesto.*

Noodle tradujo para el resto quienes sentían algo raro en aquel joven asiático.

*_Me mude a Chelmsford ayer, así que vendré por aquí seguido *.-dijo el zorro y se fue si decir nada aunque todos sentían que algo no estaba del todo bien

El anillo que Obsidian le dio a akuma brillo un poco señalano qu Murdoc corría peligro, ella prefirió no decir nada...


End file.
